


Forgive Me?

by NRnr95



Series: Camelot Merthur [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Merlin, Calm Arthur, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, More like it was Merlin who was angry, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is in rage.<br/>Now, it's up to Arthur to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story seems unfinished.  
> I know I didn't tell exactly why did Merlin suddenly felt angry at Arthur.  
> But, perhaps I would make a story about it.  
> Perhaps..

Merlin stomped his feet as he walked to Arthur’s chamber. Grumbling under his breath, he cursed everything about Arthur. From his blond hair to his blue eyes down to his perfect smile. Honestly, that guy is just too irritable sometimes. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the innocent chamber. Grinding his teeth, he throws the door open, stomping inside.  
  
Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin’s outburst. He watched as Merlin walked inside, scowling and muttered curses under his breath. He pulled roughly at the bed sheet and dumped it on the floor. Then, he proceeded to took off the pillowcases and throw it at his back. Frowning, Arthur put down the papers he’s holding, watching Merlin’s action warily, wondering what on earth had happened that make his husband act that way.  
  
Merlin took it into his arms and dumped all of it inside a bucket. He took the bucket out. A moment later, he walks back in and started cleaning the room while purposely making loud noises.  
  
Once he finished and turned his heel to walk out of the chamber, Arthur caught his wrist and pulled him close. Frowning, he stared at Merlin’s face for a while. A moment passed before Arthur started speaking, his tone gentle, “What’s wrong, Merlin?”.  
  
Merlin glared at him, narrowing his eyes and grinding his teeth, “What’s wrong? _You_ ask _me_ what’s wrong?”. He stopped and took a deep breath before screaming at Arthur, “YOU IS _WHAT’S WRONG_ , YOU BASTARD. DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO ME?”.  
  
Arthur’s eyes widened in shock and he tumbled backwards before he could collect himself. He shook his head and touch Merlin’s hands lightly. Merlin shrugged it off, still spitting fire from his eyes. “Merlin, love. I’m sorry but I really don’t have any idea what you’re talking about. Please don’t be angry. Tell me what’s wrong,” he ignored Merlin’s protest and hugged him lovingly.  
  
After for a while, Merlin gave up. In fact, he returned Arthur’s embrace. Sighing, he leaned his head at Arthur’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Time clicking for a couple of minutes before Merlin opened his mouth and apologizing, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to lash out like that. I - I don’t know what happened. It just – somehow, I got so angry and irritated at you without any reason. So... that’s why... I act... like that... I’m sorry....”  
  
His face heat up in embarrassment. Arthur smile and caressed his husband’ back. “It’s okay. I forgave you and I’m not angry at all. Just shocked... and confused...” he reassured Merlin. Merlin looked up at his face, blue eyes staring, unsure. Then, he broke into a grin. A small kiss is pressed onto his husband’s lips, a whispered apology lingered between them.  
  
They stay that way, tightly secured in each other’s arms, listening to the bustling sound outside the window while basking in each other’s warmth. No matter how big or unreasonable or weird or ridiculous their argument are, they always ready to forgive each other and spent all those time not fighting, but showered each other in love.


End file.
